Such electrical connectors are widely known, for example from German references DE-C-35 37 722 or DE-U-86 08 199. The connector design of the present invention provides that the contact elements, which are bent from sheet metal into a tubular or groove shape, in partial zones, bend upwards from a common base zone. The known connectors of this type are therefore all designed such that the open side of the crimping zone and the locking edge mentioned are constructed on the same side of the wall of the contact element, offset somewhat only in the axial direction.
However, when crimping on a stranded conductor, the case can arise that the ends of the strands project beyond the crimping zone and that the individual wires of the strands are thus spread out to a great extent. The problem then arises that, as a result of the locking strip, which can be part of the top housing, being pushed in, the ends of the strands are looped in the transverse direction over the housing slot into the adjacent contact chamber and then cause a short-circuit with the adjacent contact.